


Black Veins

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, high toxicity, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Thank u to that one person who wrote about Geralt's black veiny dick when he's toxic. I love you and this never would exist without you and I've been thinking about that fic since I read it (I've forgotten what it's called and who wrote it bc I have zero memory) and I just... love the idea of the black veins going all the way down and I intend to write more about it at some point. Also I really wanted to write a toxic Witcher besides Geralt and 10/10 would recommend. I intend to do it again.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, implied eskel/geralt/jaskier
Series: October prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Black Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u to that one person who wrote about Geralt's black veiny dick when he's toxic. I love you and this never would exist without you and I've been thinking about that fic since I read it (I've forgotten what it's called and who wrote it bc I have zero memory) and I just... love the idea of the black veins going all the way down and I intend to write more about it at some point. Also I really wanted to write a toxic Witcher besides Geralt and 10/10 would recommend. I intend to do it again.

Travelling with two witchers certainly has its downfalls, but it has its perks as well. Jaskier is never cold, even on the most frigid nights; he has an endless source of inspiration; and he never has to worry about angry spouses again. Partially because neither Geralt nor Eskel would let them near him, but also because he hasn't been with anyone but the two of them since last autumn. All of which is wonderful, really, until they're both off hunting things and Jaskier is left alone at camp with the horses and goat. 

Normally, he'd be fine but it's been _hours_ and Jaskier isn't worried so much as he is bored. Both of them had said they'd be longer than usual - tough contracts, apparently - but Jaskier hadn't anticipated waiting for this long. He's set up camp, prepared fish for dinner, and even written half a new song but now he's bored. He flops down on his bedroll, staring up at the trees above him and trying to think of something to do. 

He doesn't have long to wait before he hears footsteps approaching and a grin crosses his face. Before he even looks up, he knows it's Eskel and he rolls onto his side, posing seductively and looking up at him. 

"Took you-" he starts, but the words die on his tongue when he takes in Eskel's appearance. He's surprisingly free of blood, but there are dark veins spreading out from darker eyes, and Jaskier has seen Geralt like this more times than he can count, but Eskel? Never.

Eskel is very careful about cleaning up and making sure he's presentable before coming back to camp. Jaskier is a touch bitter about it, but he doesn't bring it up. Especially not now that Eskel's in front of him, wound tighter than Jaskier's ever seen him. 

Jaskier rises to his feet, closing the distance between them and pressing his hands to Eskel's chest. Up close, he can see the dark tendrils that creep across his face and it sparks something inside him. His hands slip up over Eskel's shoulders, arms looping around the back of his neck and Eskel ducks his head. 

"Don't hide from me, darling, let me see you." He nuzzles into Eskel's neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and musk and something entirely sharper that he knows is the potions still running through his veins. He's smelled it on Geralt before, often enough that it has a physical effect on him. When he presses up close, Eskel huffs a laugh, pushing him back to look at him.

"Geralt wasn't lying when he said you're twisted."

"I resent that," Jaskier huffs. "It's hardly my fault when you come back looking like this." He runs a hand down his cheek, quickly dropping it to his chest to toy with the clasps of his armour. He gets an arched eyebrow in response. 

"Jaskier? What are you doing?"

"Mmm," Jaskier hums, "gotta help you," he gestures wildly with his free hand, "work off all that excess energy." 

"Who says I have excess energy?" Eskel teases. Jaskier ignores him, pushing his jacket back off his shoulders and dropping to his knees. 

"I can practically feel it," Jaskier grins, pressing a palm against Eskel's cock through his trousers. He squeezes firmly and looks up at him, delighting in the way Eskel's eyelids flutter shut. 

Eskel doesn't stop him as Jaskier pulls at the ties on his trousers, getting them undone with ease. He wraps a hand around Eskel's cock, running his fingertips along the dark veins and Eskel grunts above him, dropping a hand to Jaskier's head. 

Jaskier loves his Witchers, loves every single thing about them but one of his favourite things is the way he can bring them to their knees with only his mouth. And Geralt is insanely sensitive when he comes back from a hunt hopped up on potions - he's eager to find out if Eskel is the same. 

He doesn't hesitate before wrapping his mouth around him, slipping his tongue along the underside of Eskel's shaft and sucking hard. He gets a stuttered _fuck_ in return and is quite pleased with himself as Eskel's fingers press against his scalp. Jaskier doesn't hold back. He knows from experience the urgency that comes with high toxicity and he shifts to spread his own legs further, making himself comfortable as he encourages Eskel to fuck his mouth. 

"Jaskier," Eskel rasps, "don't you think we should wait? Geralt will-" he cuts himself off with a low groan, fingers slipping around the back of Jaskier's head. Jaskier pulls off his cock, still stroking him with one hand and licking at the head. 

"I'm not worried about Geralt," he hums, "you know how much he likes to watch."


End file.
